L'argento Trio
by ShineBrightGranger
Summary: "They didn't even notice you were gone Granger" "I know but they are still my friends Malfoy" "Why don't we all just call eachother by our names?" HG/DM/BZ


They were separated. Torn apart by the snatchers when Harry said Voldemort's name, Ron and Harry ran in one direction not noticing Hermione shooting in the other.

The snatchers also split up, four went after Harry and Ron, while three went after Hermione.

She gasped for air as she jumped over fallen logs while dodging spells that were sent her way in her haste to escape. She already lost her scarf to the leader of the group but she would have time to think on that later, right now she needs to get out of there.

She ducked behind a tree and sent a blasting hex to a passing snatcher, blowing him back a couple of yards with the force and knocking him against a tree.

She didn't take the time to see if he was knocked out as she ducked a stunner and put more force into her running.

But the force she was using was quickly tiring her out and she began to slow down, 'NO,I CAN'T STOP RUNNING.' With that thought in her mind, she kept on going.

But they were gaining on her, she noticed the one that was catching up the most was the one who took her scarf.

He grinned wickedly at her and shouted, "Well come now, beautiful. You shant run forever!" Hermione knew what he said was true; for she felt the wicked burning in her knees and calf's.

She looked over her shoulder and shot a stinging hex. Really she knew that they would be useless; they could just heel them and then continue their chase. Hermione scanned the area, but she was distracted as her foot was grabbed from underneath her.

She screamed out loud as she fell to the forest floor; getting a face full of dirt and rock. She spit it out as she felt a weight on her back and immediately knew whomever got her was sitting on her now.

"I CAUGHT THE MUDBLOOD!" The man on top of her screamed out to his companions. Scabior scowled at his team mate and gazed down at Hermione. "So. . .this is Potter's friend aye? She's quite a looker ain't she!?"

He kneeled down in front of her and lifted her face up off the ground by her chin with a list in his hand, "Now, beautiful. Mind giving us your name; you know protocol and what not."

She didn't give him an answer but merely spat in his face. Scabior grew disgusted and wiped his face off before taking out a knife. It had a black curved tip, the sign of it being cursed.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as he yanked her arm out from underneath her and stabbed the knife into her skin. She screamed no matter how much she tried to hold it in. He began to carve letters deep into her skin, she could feel them all. By the time he was done she was about to pass out when she noticed two pale figures in the distance running at them.

She wanted to tell them to run, to get away before it was to late but she couldn't find her voice.

Then there was darkness.

Different Point of View

Blaise Zabini and his friend Draco Malfoy escaped the captivity of Malfoy Manor after his crazy aunt Bellatrix Lestrange was called away to a site where Potter was spotted.

They hated the dark art's, they were forced to behave like a stereotypical pureblood not any different from Draco's father. Draco's mother, Narcissa Black; though believed to be a Malfoy still, knew of their plan and helped them to escape.

They were dashing through the woods of Dean following the noise of spell's going crazy and figured that was where Potter was.

They didn't have the dark mark if that was what you were thinking. It was just an allusion that Draco showed Dumbledore, in fact the old coot created it himself, Riddle was even fooled. It was hard for the two boys to keep a straight face in front of the snake man.

They were coming closer when the light's stop and a man yelled, "I CAUGHT THE MUDBLOOD!"

Draco and Blaise share a look and hurried up their run, they had a feeling who the muggleborn was.

They were proven right when girlish screams resonated through the air of the woods.

They came up to see Hermione Granger laying on the ground with a man kneeling on top of her while another; which they recognized as Scabior- the leader of the snatchers, was holding a blood stained dagger.

Draco took out his wand and threw spell after spell at the Snatcher's crowding around her. Blaise, after the Snatchers left, grasped his wand and quickly made his way to Hermione, and knelt down next to her and began casting diagnostic spells on her.

Draco sat next to his lover and gazed at the girl on the ground through silver eyes. "Is Granger going to be ok?"

Blaise gazed at his partner and spoke in a solemn tone, "Yeah, she's going to be alright. But they left a gift behind."

He was sent a curious glance but when he wiped away the blood covering her arm, Draco nearly gagged.

The word 'Mudblood' was carved into her creamy ivory skin. Tears were still streaming down her flawless complexion, both old and new.

They heard twigs crunch from behind them and knew immediately that they had to get moving or else the Snatcher's would come back.

They gingerly lifted Hermione up and snuggled her into Blaise's arms and they apparated out of there.


End file.
